


Time Won't Make Things Better

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Break Up, M/M, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 11:24:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3408812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just couldn't bring himself to cry again, he was so tired, he didn't have any more tears to cry anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Won't Make Things Better

\---

Tim could only lay on his with his face covered by a pillow as he counted backwards from a thousand again and again as he tried to convince himself that he wasn't going to start crying again, he had already broken the promise that he made to himself when he broke down for the first time. And the second. And the third. 

He just couldn't bring himself to cry again, he was so tired, he didn't have any more tears to cry anymore. He took a breath, steadying his breathing and he rolled over and pulled his knees towards his chest, nails digging in to his skin as he repeated the same thing over and over to himself as he counted; he did not miss Jason, he didn't. 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Sum 41 'Still Waiting' -
> 
> "Ignorance  
> And understanding  
> We're the first ones to jump in line  
> Out of step for what we believe in  
> But who's left to stop the bleeding
> 
> How far  
> Will we take this  
> It's not hard to see through the fakeness  
> So tell me what would you say  
> I'd say it's time too late
> 
> This can't last forever  
> Time won't make things better  
> I feel so alone  
> Can't help myself  
> And no one knows  
> If this is worthless, tell me so"


End file.
